Socks, Sweaters, and Lenses
by owl beanies
Summary: UsoZoLaw indulge in some kinks and have some sexy times.


**Your girl's back at it again with another smut :') this time with an added Zoro! I love ZoLaw and UsoLaw and ZoUso, so I just crammed them into one :) NOTE: practicing safe, sane, and consensual sex is extremely important. They don't use condoms in this fic because they get weekly checks thanks to Law and wanted to forgo the protection. However, it is always a good idea to keep proper protection around, okay? Thanks to FactCheck for the beta as usual!**

* * *

 **Socks, Sweaters, and Lenses**

Usopp came out of the bathroom, absentmindedly scratching at his stomach under his sleep shirt as he thought hard about something.

Zoro and Law were already in bed. The surgeon was leaned up against the headboard as he read a journal, carding his fingers through Zoro's hair as the younger swordsman rested in his lap.

"I wanna be more kinky in the bedroom," Usopp suddenly announced.

Law paused, glancing up at Usopp to see if he was joking, and, upon seeing he wasn't, shut his book. Zoro opened his eye expectantly.

"Care to elaborate?" Law prompted, eyebrow raised.

Usopp's face scrunched up, fingers coming to rest on his goateed chin as he thought. "Hm…like… oh!" he snapped his fingers. "A clothing kink!"

Zoro looked puzzled. "But we've fucked in our clothes before," he reminded.

Usopp waved his hand. "No, no, more like wearing outfits or something. For example, I, the Great Usopp-sama, would be happy to bestow you the honor of wearing sweaters for me."

Zoro and Law exchanged looks. "Sweaters?" they repeated.

Usopp nodded, grinning as he put his hands on his hips. "What about you two? What do you want to see your beautiful lover and the other one in?"

Zoro's answer was thoughtful, mulled out. "Socks," he replied.

Usopp didn't look fazed. "Works for me. Law?" he prompted.

Law huffed, opening up his book again. "This feels like a waste of time. You and Zoro can enjoy yourselves," he said.

Usopp pouted, flopping onto the bed before crawling up to Law, going between his arms and under his book to make the surgeon look at him.

"Laaaaaaaw," he whined. "Come on. It'll be fun. It's just something new. You like it when we try new things. Remember the whipped cream? Because _I_ remember the whipped cream. I'm remembering you liking the whipped cream _a lot_."

Law didn't reply, moving his book so that he could hold it atop Usopp's face instead, gaining an indignant squawk from the darker man.

Zoro turned, nuzzling Law's stomach. "Doesn't sound like bad idea. Not like the grapefruit one was," he mumbled into the surgeon's abs.

Everyone collectively shuddered as they remembered the stinging burning sensation.

"Pleeeeeeeease," Usopp gave Law his best wide-eyed look when it looked like the surgeon might break.

After a moment, Law sighed, putting his book down and crossing his arms as he looked away. He mumbled something under his breath but neither Usopp or Zoro caught it.

"What?" Usopp leaned in closer, hand cupping his ear.

"…glasses," Law muttered.

Usopp and Zoro exchanged looks this time, and the former dropped a noisy smooch on Law's cheek, much to the surgeon's embarrassment.

"Operation triple kink is a go!" Usopp crooned.

Law and Zoro already regretted agreeing to the sniper.

"Okay, so!" Usopp began importantly. "We all get our supplies and, Luffy's luck willing, we will be able to try them out next week exactly."

* * *

Over the course of the next week, the trio picked up the items they thought would look best on their lovers and themselves. It took some trial and error, but even Law felt himself looking forward to their decided night.

The day of, even Zoro seemed to be relatively restless, a charged tension in the air between the poly that both the Straw Hat and Heart crews could detect.

Luckily for everyone, they'd already ran into their Marine official of the week the day before, and they docked on a temperate climate island to restock.

When Law and Zoro entered their bedroom, they saw that Usopp had laid out boxes with each of their names on it in the corners of the room.

"Go ahead and put your stuff in the boxes," Usopp ushered them. "This way it'll be a surprise until we all turn around," he explained.

Their sniper looked so excited that Law refrained from being snippy, going to the closet to pull out his bag, Zoro grabbing his from under the bed.

They deposited each item in the respective recipient's bag before going to their own. All of them on the same wavelength, they wordlessly began to change.

When Usopp turned around and saw Zoro, he gasped. He knew he'd been right in his choice of sweater, but Law and Zoro's picks made it even better.

The green-haired swordsman was in a gray felt sweater that clung to his body, obviously a size too small and emphasizing his broad torso and muscles. The glasses Law had picked for him were round, complementing the squareness of his features. The trouser socks he was wearing along with the briefs made him look like a sexy professor if Usopp was going to be honest with himself.

Zoro himself was appreciating Usopp's look: the sniper was wearing a blue sweater vest that showed off his defined arms and a pair of boxers. He'd left his hair down, curls falling beside the oversized rectangular frames Law had picked out for him. Zoro knew he'd made a good choice in crew socks for Usopp, appreciating the darker man's thick leg muscles. The loose curls and sweater vest made Usopp look like a sexy private university student.

They both looked over at Law when he began to complain, turning around to face them.

"Would you care to explain why my sweater doesn't fit? And why are these socks so long? I feel ridic…ulous…" he began, trailing off as he saw how good Usopp and Zoro looked.

His lovers didn't respond, too caught up at the sight of him to process what he had been saying.

Law was in an oversized knit sweater that almost covered his hands and only showed the bottom edge of his boxer briefs. The socks Zoro had picked out for him went up past his knees, and there was a gap of mocha between the black of his socks and underwear that made Usopp swallow and Zoro's gaze darken. It appeared that Law had picked out a half-rimmed pair of rectangular glasses for himself.

Simply put, he looked…cozy. Cozy and utterly fuckable.

There was another moment where everyone just took each other in.

"I think," Zoro broke the silence with a low rumble, "that we should be on the bed. Now."

Usopp and Law exchanged looks before the former practically jumped onto the bed, the latter passing by Zoro and dragging a flat palm against his chest as he went to join their sniper.

Zoro grabbed Law by the wrist before he could get too far, gazes locking as the fire built up inside them.

Law's fingers grasped Zoro's sweater, pulling him in and bending down to seal his lips against the younger's, Zoro's fingers still wrapped around his wrist.

Zoro's other hand went to Law's side, drawing him in even closer, tongue diving into Law's mouth and flicking inside like he owned it. Law moaned, his fingers spreading over Zoro's pecs, brushing over his nipples through the soft fabric of his sweater.

Law broke the kiss to drag his teeth across Zoro's jaw, lips brushing against smooth skin, before he reached the green-haired man's earrings and tugged on them the way he knew would drive Zoro insane.

A groan ripped out of the green-haired swordsman's mouth, fingers tightening against Law before his hand lowered, going to slip under Law's cozy sweater.

A whimper distracted them both, and they turned their attentions to where Usopp was laying on the bed.

Their sniper was leaned back on his elbows, one leg pulled up and the other sprawled as he palmed himself through his boxers, biting down on his lip and watching them with rosy cheeks and a lidded gaze.

"Now," Law drawled, smoke and honey curling in his voice, "how could we have neglected the very man who thought this all up? I do believe our sniper needs an apology and a reward."

Zoro tilted his head as he looked over at Usopp, the latter whimpering when the former's lips pulled up to flash sharp white teeth, smile matching Law's own.

"I think you're right, doc." Zoro agreed lowly as he and Law both advanced on Usopp. He went straight for the sniper's mouth, straddling his stomach as he leaned down to kiss him like he'd kissed Law's.

When Usopp hiccupped into his mouth, the sound turning into a keen, Zoro pulled back to start mouthing at the darker man's clavicle, sucking hickies into the heated skin. He glanced down to see that Law was being an infernal tease as usual, laving his tongue across Usopp's thighs and passing light brushes over his clothed cock.

"Hey, Usopp," Zoro mouthed into the sniper's throat. "How do you want this?"

Usopp opened his mouth, cutting off in a gasp when Law suddenly sucked on his hipbone.

Zoro reached down, fingers tangling into the surgeon's messy locks and pulling him back. His dick twitched at the sight of Law's flushed face, tongue peeking out to swipe at his lips as Zoro's hand kept his head craned back to expose his throat.

He ignored it for now, however.

"Wait a bit, bratty surgeon." Zoro reprimanded before turning back to Usopp. "You were saying?" he prompted.

Usopp panted, trying to regain his bearings after the double-team Law and Zoro had just performed on him.

"More," he breathed finally. "I want more."

"Middle?" Zoro questioned. Whenever they all wanted penetration at the same time, they always discussed who was going where, and the middle tended to be the position that received the most stimulation.

Usopp nodded frantically. "God, _yes_."

"Bold of you to call your own name out in bed," Law remarked wryly.

Zoro tsked, hand going from Law's hair to his mouth, pressing against his lips with enough warning that the surgeon could stop him if he so wanted, but instead, the Heart captain was more than happy to open his mouth and play with Zoro's fingers.

"I guess we know what he wants." Zoro huffed, shaking his head.

Law took Zoro's wrist, slowly pulling the other's hand out of his mouth with one final nip to Zoro's fingertip. "You two chose this outfit; I must admit I see the appeal of being fucked in it."

Usopp whined, head falling back against the sheet. "Law's going to kill us, Zoro."

Zoro watched Law roll up his sleeves, bunching them at his elbows in a way that still looked good despite the abundance of cloth balled up there. He then blinked as the surgeon used his powers to summon up some lube onto the bed.

"You're probably right about that," Zoro agreed with Usopp. "Where are the condoms?" he then directed at Law.

"Hm, if we're already going all the way, we might as well go _all the way_." The surgeon shrugged before the corner of his lip quirked up. "Don't you want to see someone's glasses covered in semen?" He directed at Usopp, knowing the sniper's weakness for facials.

Usopp's hand shot up. "I, as a sexual authority in this relationship, agree."

A snort left Zoro's lips and he shook his head, smiling in exasperation. Usopp and Law watched with glued gazes; seeing Zoro smile like that was still a treasure that they made sure to memorize.

"Cleanup will be messy, but we can make Law do it since it was his idea." Zoro finally agreed.

Law shrugged, sweater slipping down on one shoulder. "I don't mind." Then, he turned to Usopp, pouring some lube onto his fingers as he used his other hand to pull the sniper's boxers down. "I hope you don't mind coming twice, because you're not going to last nearly as long as you need to if you're going to fuck me _and_ be in the middle."

Usopp yelped as Law wasted no time in running his tongue over the darker man's tip, lubed fingers playing with his rim and teasing the entrance with nudging fingertips. The surgeon stroked Usopp from the base as he began to swallow him down, breaching one finger inside him at the same time and moving slowly to let the sniper adjust.

Zoro rolled up his sleeves, too, before taking off his briefs and shifting so that he could move to be behind Usopp. He settled the sniper's back against his chest, chin resting atop soft, kinky curls. He nipped and kissed along the back of Usopp's neck and shoulders, his own slick erection rubbing against the small of Usopp's back. The two of them looked down at Law as he worked the darker man to the brink.

Both of Usopp's hands were gripped in Law's hair, mussing up the already messy locks. He moaned loudly when Law moved up to three fingers, twisting them against his prostate while he gave him a particularly hard suck.

"I–I don't… _ngh_ …Law…" Usopp whimpered, fingers tightening in Law's hair.

Law hummed against his dick before pulling back and twisting Usopp's wet cock with an expert flick of the wrist, fingers rubbing insistently inside him. Zoro sucked in a breath when he saw Law keep his mouth open. _That brat really will be the death of us_ , he lamented.

Usopp lost the very tremulous control he'd had. He came right on the surgeon's face, thick ropes splattering onto Law's cheeks and lips, some dripping off his glasses. The Heart captain swallowed what got into his mouth, tongue running over his lips and grimacing.

"Usopp, were you taste testing your Special Ammo ratios while experimenting again?" He frowned. "Use a lighter hand with the gunpowder next time."

Usopp and Zoro were still staring at him, the former with his mouth hanging open.

"That was really hot," Zoro conceded in a murmur against Usopp's neck. "Can't believe it actually worked."

"Careful, don't blow his ego," Usopp whispered conspiratorially.

Law smirked. "Something definitely got blown," he snarked as he carefully removed his fingers out of Usopp.

Zoro yanked Law up to kiss him over Usopp's shoulder, tasting the faint traces of gunpowder Law had been complaining about. The surgeon suddenly gasped, breaking the kiss to turn into the side of Usopp's head, panting against the curls as the sniper continued to palm Law's erection, another hand slipping into the back of Law's boxer briefs.

"Even when we find a better use for that mouth, he still finds ways to snark." Usopp shook his head, directing words at Zoro.

Zoro hummed in agreement against Usopp's shoulder.

Law growled, pulling back and shucking off his underwear before shoving the bottle of lube into Usopp's hands. The darker man shuddered, appreciating the feel of Law's socked legs against his own.

"Come on." Law breathed, leaning down to nip at the sniper's jaw. "Prep me, _God Usopp._ "

A strangled noise left Usopp's mouth and he nodded enthusiastically, peppering happy kisses onto Law's face, pausing when he got some of his own cum on his lips.

"Maybe it's time to wipe that off now." Usopp suggested, one hand slicked up with lube and the other going up to wipe his release off of Law's face. "See? Better," he grinned.

Law huffed, but only went back in to kiss Usopp, purring when the darker man finally slipped two fingers inside him at once.

"Good boy," Law hummed against Usopp's lips. "Keep it… _ah_ …Keep it up," he moaned when the sniper scissored his fingers.

"Sir, yes, sir." Usopp saluted, inserting another finger and spreading them wide.

Law's fingers tightened against Usopp's shoulders before he released them, pouring lube onto one palm before reaching back around to grip Zoro.

"I think we should… _hah_ …get on with it, no?" The Heart captain proposed, back arching when Usopp's fingers probed deeper.

"Fuck." Zoro groaned loudly, hips jerking sharply at the contact. He leaned forward, forehead pressing against Usopp's spine. "'sopp, you…you ready?"

"God, _yes_ ," Usopp nodded frantically. Despite his earlier orgasm, his dick had already swelled back up again thanks to fingering Law and Zoro rubbing up against his back. "You good, Law?"

The surgeon hummed, leaning in and nuzzling Usopp's neck, his other arm slinging over his shoulder as he pressed his lips against the darker man's Adam's apple.

"I'm going to be very disappointed if we're not engaged in coitus within the next two minutes," Law stated against the column.

Usopp swallowed thickly. "Y–You heard the man, Zoro! Chop, chop!"

Zoro huffed, but he leaned back some. He tested that Usopp was stretched properly before lining himself up with the sniper, hand gripping his hip as he pushed himself inside. Usopp keened again, fingers twitching inside Law, startling a moan out of the taller man at the sudden movement against his prostate.

"Ah, sor–sorry." Usopp stammered, removing his hand out of Law.

Law took the lube, reslicking his hand before jerking Usopp off, making sure his erection was ready and drawing hiccups from the sniper.

"I–I'm ready!" Usopp assured loudly, grabbing Law's wrist frantically. The latter was always too good at making him cum quickly.

Law sent him an amused look, hand sliding down to grip Usopp by the base as he moved up and sank down atop the darker man.

Usopp whimpered at the same time that Law grunted, hands going under the latter's sweater to grip at his hips tightly, needing to be grounded at the dual sensation of having Zoro's heavy length inside him and Law's hot walls clamping down on his still slightly sensitive erection.

"Everyone…good?" Zoro questioned through gritted teeth, sweat beading on his forehead. Out all of them, his erection been paid attention to the least.

Law reached around again, sliding his hand against Zoro's cheek. The younger swordsman nuzzled it, kissing the elder's palm.

"I'm always good," Law stated with a shrug.

Usopp grumbled, envious of how quick Law was to adjust, but it turned into a contented sound when Law placed his other palm against the sniper's cheek.

"I'm…I'm ready," Usopp finally managed to say.

Zoro dropped one last kiss against the back of Usopp's neck before pulling out and thrusting back inside the darker man. The action had him pushing Usopp deeper inside Law and gaining twin cries from both of them.

The green-haired swordsman set a hard pace, quiet groans slipping from his mouth as he pressed it against Usopp's shoulder blades, damp breath against the sensitive area adding to their middle's pleasure.

Usopp himself was torn between rocking back against Zoro or thrusting up into Law, the latter having wrapped one arm around Zoro and the other around Usopp, fingers clenched around their napes of their necks.

Usopp reached one hand from Law's hip, pulling him closer to him and biting at the latter's exposed collarbone. He gasped against the salty skin, nails scratching at Law's back when Zoro brushed up against his prostate.

"Th–There!" Usopp demanded, pushing back against Zoro and being rewarded with more thrusts against his sweet spot.

"I'm― _ah,_ _fuck_ ―close." Zoro panted against Usopp's back, hands gripped hard on the darker man's waist as his pace picked up.

"Me–Me too," Usopp stuttered. He dragged his hand down Law's back before wrapping his arm around the surgeon's waist, pulling him even closer as he jerked into him, thrusts hastened and harder thanks to Zoro. He reached one hand from Law's hip, starting to jack off the Heart captain in time with their thrusts.

Law huffed. "I can…I can still go," he nuzzled Usopp's hair. "But I trust–trust you to…to take care of it after…" His hands stroked his lover's napes. "Go on… _cum_ ," he breathed.

Zoro's breath hitched at the same time as Usopp whined, and his hips stuttered to a halt deep inside of the sniper as he released. Usopp jerked at the feel of the hot wetness flooding his insides, Zoro's cock nudged right up against his prostate and wrenching his second orgasm of the night out of him.

Law moaned at the feeling of being filled, but despite the sticky heat and Usopp's hand still jerking him off, it wasn't enough.

Usopp and Zoro were both breathing hard, regaining their bearings after their orgasms.

"That was so goooooooood," Usopp crooned. "We should do that again."

"Maybe…Maybe finish what you started first?" Law grumbled into Usopp's curls.

Zoro carefully pulled out of the sniper, gaining a low whine at the loss. The green-haired swordsman rolled over to the side, patting the space next to him. Usopp nodded, understanding what he wanted.

Law let out a sound suspiciously like Usopp's as the darker man withdrew out of him. He laid Law down next to Zoro, settling down on his other side.

"How do you want it, doc?" Zoro mumbled, nuzzling Law's ear before tugging on the other's earrings with his teeth.

Law grabbed both of their hands, pressing them against his entrance, some of Usopp's seed still spilling out from it.

Usopp flushed bright red, but Zoro hummed, intrigued.

"Last time two of us stuck our hands up one ass ended well," he recalled. It had been their first experience with double penetration, and Zoro was on the receiving end. It was probably in his top five orgasms, but the prep work was so time-consuming that they hadn't had a chance to try again.

"Just finger me." Law ordered, still worked up and wanting to release.

Zoro and Usopp exchanged glances before both of them slipped two fingers each inside their surgeon, the squelching sound that resounded when they entered making Usopp flush even redder. Zoro didn't really mind, staring at Law's sweaty, flushed face instead.

The Heart captain's hands fisted the sheets, head turning to the side as the fingers inside him probed deeper and deeper. He choked on a sob when one of them finally found his prostate and began to rub it incessantly.

Zoro reached over, palm dry but quickly slicked up with Law's fluids, starting to stroke the surgeon along with his and Usopp's ministrations.

Usopp leaned over, sealing his mouth over Law's and swallowing the latter's whimpers.

"You can do it, Law." Usopp murmured against his lips. "Cum for me and Zoro."

Law gasped, body going taught as he clenched around their fingers like a vise, coming all over Zoro's fist. They stroked him through it, withdrawing their hands when Law winced from the overstimulation, sucking in large gulps of air as he came down from his orgasm.

"Okay, _now_ , I can say it: we should do this again." Usopp said smugly.

Law reached up to try to flick him but missed, still wobbly. Zoro took his wrist, helping him pinch Usopp's nose.

"Yes, but something about the way you said that annoys me." Law huffed.

Usopp pouted, voice coming out nasally. "I don't wanna hear that coming from a bratty personality like you."

"I think I remember Law promising us something earlier." Zoro said, wrapping an arm around both his lovers.

"Oh yeah," Usopp blinked as Law finally let go of his nose. "You're supposed to take care of the cleanup," he remembered as he flopped down atop the surgeon and gaining a grunt from him. "Go on, chop chop. Cleanse us, Law."

Law raised a hand, fingers twisting as he swapped out a few pillows for hand towels and a bottle of water. He dampened the towels, wiping Zoro down first before Usopp as they all sat in comfortable silence.

"Did you…Did you both really like it?" Usopp suddenly asked, looking a little nervous. "I know I kind of just sprung it on everyone…"

Law and Zoro exchanged looks before they both leaned over and kissed the sniper's cheeks.

"I didn't get the appeal at first, but then I saw you both and liked it. Probably don't want to do it often, though. The sweater got too clingy and the glasses kept sliding," Zoro replied.

"I thought it was hot," Law shrugged. "Literally and metaphorically. Liked the socks the most," he admitted.

Usopp grinned, pleased, and snapped the top of one of Law's socks against his thigh. "Me, too. I'm glad you both liked it."

"Definitely can't return the sweaters, though." Law hummed, plucking at his cum-stained sweater. "What a shame." He murmured, obviously eyeing Zoro's tight sweater and Usopp's arm-defining sweater vest.

"I think he wants us to wear the sweaters more," Zoro said in amusement.

"I think I want him to wear the glasses more," Usopp added.

Law rolled his eyes as he finally wiped himself down, humming when both of his lovers cuddled up against him after.

They started to drift off like that: glasses crooked on their noses, and sweaters and socks covered in lube and cum.

"Love you guys," Usopp mumbled.

"Love you, too," Zoro returned sleepily.

"I…" Law took a breath, still having a harder time saying it but wanting to return the sentiment all the same, "I love you both as well."

Usopp made a happy noise and Zoro smiled into Law's shoulder.

Next time, they would out-kink themselves.

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked this I wrote it in 2 days while dying thx :')**


End file.
